


reckless

by teenyappletea (whimsyappletea)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Minor Injuries, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/teenyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re such a <i>stupid</i> cat, you know that?” —ladynoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

> based on a really cute piece of fanart by tumblr user chitobabe (currently taylordraws)~

.  
.  
.

**reckless**   
_“you’re such a stupid cat, you know that?”_

.

Chat Noir somersaults off the roof with his back arching beautifully, landing on the ground with a soft _‘thud’_ and lifting from his hunches with an innate air of feline grace –

_Ow._

He holds back a wince as he inspects the smarting cuts scattered all over his form-fitting suit – that last akumatized villain had _really_ sharp claws, _sheesh_ – but they’re all in a day’s work of saving the town from the evil tyranny of Hawkmoth, he supposes.

“Heh~ Easy peasy,” he comments, swaggering over to Ladybug and slinging an arm around her shoulders with a playful grin –

Until he notices the way they’re shaking.

“... Ladybug?”

When she doesn’t reply, he steps back to regard his companion in equal parts confusion and concern. She’s worrying her bottom lip and glaring up at him with bright, watery eyes.

Oh, _no_.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chat Noir coaxes, tilting his head. Ladybug’s a tough cookie – it’s one of the reasons why he admires her so much – and he knows for a fact that she doesn’t cry easily over the little things. At her stubborn silence, he tries again: “Ladybug?”

Without a single word, Ladybug cups his face in her hands and lightly grazes her thumbs over the fresh scratches on his cheeks; before he can react, she throws her arms around his neck and launches herself into him, nearly knocking them both off-balance in the process.

“Stupid!” she cries. “You’re such a _stupid_ cat, you know that?”

He stands there, stone-still and wide-eyed and all-too-aware of her soft body pressed flush against his own and she’s _so warm_ and _god_ he can’t say a word as her voice drops to a whisper, breathless and hushed like a well-kept secret: “You scared me to death when you took him on all by yourself. _Damn_ you.”

_She’s still shaking_ , Chat Noir belatedly realizes, before he finally gets it.

A smile blossoms on his lips.

Ladybug really is too cute for her own good.

Slowly but surely, he returns her embrace, lifting a gloved hand to ruffle her hair. “Sorry,” he murmurs, subtly pressing his lips against the crown of her head. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“ _Stupid cat_ ,” she mumbles again, sounding rather disgruntled through a small sniffle.

But she squeezes her arms just a little tighter around him, and he can’t help but squeeze back.

“Yeah, I know.”

_I’m your stupid cat, though._

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own _Miraculous Ladybug_.


End file.
